Camp Rock 2: Learning To Roll
by PumpkinRomance
Summary: Amanda Danie Jordan is a normal girl who is cousin of Tess Tyler. Amanda isnt that into singing since she lost her parents, can a certain Conect3 boy help her get past this and get her to sing her heart out? And can he figure out what he's feeling?
1. Meet Amanda Danie Jordan

**Disclaimer: I only own Amanda, her brother Daren, her cousin Merissa, and any other person you don't know.**

**Info: I just got board and decided to write a camp rock story about what if Tess had a cousin who lived with her since her parents parents died. Told in Amanda Danie Jordan's POV.**

**~~~Chapter One~~~**

I sighed as I climbed out of bed. I just want to crawl back in, but I know Tess wont be happy if she's late to camp. I pressed play on one of my three ipods. "Photograph"by Def Leppard blasted the surround sound speakers.

"What to wear today?" I asked myself silently walking over to my walk in closet. After five different outfits I settled for a red halter top with black skinny jeans and a _Invader Zim_ hoddie. I jumped into the shower, mentally thanking my nineteen year old older brother, Daren, for getting it installed in every where in my blue room. All I could think about while getting dressed was how much I'm going to miss my large blue room, sure it wasn't as big as Tess's but I still loved it. How could I sleep in another bed but my silver comforted king sized canopy bed? Live without watching Romeo and Juliet the Leonardo DiCaprio version before I go to bed at night. Sure I'll have my ipods and my laptop and lets not forget a credit card and dark purple blackberry flip, but I'm not used to being alone, just like Tess and not being noticed. Its a hard habit to break...Kelly, the house worker and nanny, wont get of my back. She still thinks that there is something wrong with me, just because I want to be alone. Sure I'm the Goddaughter of Tina Tyler but do I really need people hovering? Tess want hovering so go hover over her people, mabby then she would be nice to someone bedside's me. But no one ever listens. Why? I have no idea, I'm still trying to figure it out. Mabby it's because I never really speak up for myself. But whatever. I got out of the shower and dried off. I got dressed and went looking for my hair straightener. I finally found it laying next to my suitcases. I took it in to the bathroom and straitened my waist length blond hair. When I was done I took the straightener and put it in my small Buggs Bunny bathroom dufflebag. Then I grabbed my laptop case and put my shiny new deep purple laptop in it with its cord. The case had pockets for ipods and things like that so I unhooked my forest green ipod from the speakers and put it in its place with its cord. My blackberry flip was plugged into the wall and was fully charged, I grabbed my Sequenced black purse and unplugged my blackberry and its jack and put both in my purse along with my credit card's and license. I grabbed my carry on bag and my laptop case, we(meaning me and Tess) are taking Aunt TJ's privet jet to the camp.

"Amanda?" A knock came from the other side of my oak door. "You almost ready? Mom wants to say goodbye before she leaves."

"Coming Tess." I called as she walked away from my door. I opened the door and swept right past the butler who was waiting to take my stuff to the jet which believe it or not my Aunt has two of and they are in the 'field' or so they call that take off runway. Tess was a few steps in front of me with her own purse, carry on bag, and laptop case. "Come on Tessy! Wait up!"

Tess turned around and smiled. "Your gonna have to ketch me first, Mandy!" And with that she took off, carefully, down the hall. I followed swiftly, safely, and skillfully. Both of us where giggling by the time we were down stairs.

"Hey girls." Standing in the middle of the room was Aunt TJ Tyler with her agent, Mike Longhorn, and Tess's younger half sister Merissa Kiki Tyler who was a blond haired five year old girl with brown eye's. "You guy's ready for Camp Rock?"

"Yes! I've been waiting all year to go back!" Tess looked over excited and ready to take on every thing and anything. "How about you Mandy?"

"I-yeah! Um, cant wait." I replied trying not to get everyone to look at me. "It's going to be fun!"

"Good, than everything is set with you two." Aunt TJ turned to Merissa. "Now, are you going to be a good girl for Uncle Mike and Kelly, okay Meri?"

"Otay Mama." Merissa blinked her rich creamy brown eye's as she looked at her mother, her eye's were wet. "I miss you Alwady."

"Awe, I miss you already to darling." Aunt TJ kissed Merissa's forehead and gave her a big hug. Then Aunt TJ hugged me and Tess goodbye and ran out to get on her jet for her summer tour in Europe. When her jet took off it was time for our jet to leave.

"I'm gonna miss you, Meri. Be a good girl okay?" I asked giving my little cousin a big hug.

"Otay." Merissa kissed me on the cheek and then kissed Tess on the cheek. "Wove you, Tessie."

"Love you too. Be good." And with that we were off. It was so much fun, just me and Tess talking and goofing around. The sad thing was that Tess knew that I wouldn't fit in with her group of friends and that we would not be spending alot of time together this summer. I wasn't to surprised, me and my cousin are different, she's a girly girl type and I...I'm just me.

We landed two miles from the border line of the camp. Tess was bouncing up and down.

"Did you hear Amanda?" Tess asked breathlessly as their suitcases where being put in the limo.

"No, hear what?" I asked, applying my eyeliner and lip gloss.

"Who's working at Camp Rock this summer!" Tess sounded all offended, but then seemed to realize something. "Oh I didn't tell you did I?"

"No, Tess." I replied looking at her. "But now you have me interested. Who is it?"

"Well its..." Tess took a deep breath. "...Its Conect3!!!"

"Really?" I asked surprised. "They are?"

"Yep," Tess fished my classes for the summer out of my purse and we climbed in. She scanned them and looked at me. "You have a class with Nate, he's a nice guy as far as I know..a class with Shane, the mega hottie," I rolled my eyes at that and Tess swatted playfully at me. "And three classes with Jason. Hmm thats weird, he has a singing class and a dancing class to go with his guitar class. Oh cool there is a full class with all of them! And you got it! Way to go Amanda!"

"I geuss thats my full thing, hu?" I asked, Tess smiled and nodded. The limo came to a stop and the door opened. Tess got out first and started talking to two girls. I was about to get out the other side but Tess's arms grabbed me and pulled me out her open door.

"Where do you think your going?" She asked spinning me around to face her two friends. One had really long hair and mocha tinted skin, the other had a nice tan and waist length brown hair. "Peggy," She pointed to the first girl. "Ella," She pointed to the second girl. "Meet my cousin, Mandy."

"Hey, Mandy your first year here?" Peggy asked, I guess that they go by nicknames here.

"Yeah." I answered shyly. "What year is it for you?"

"I've been coming here since I was twelve," Peggy said, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "I'm sixteen."

"Oh same here." I laughed, Tess joined in and, as if it where a cue, Peggy and Ella started too.

"What cabin are you in?" Ella asked, her eye's wide.

"Ella, calm down!" Peggy interrupted her eye's glared at Ella. "Give her a chance to look around. She may want to go for a walk."

"Um, yeah. I'll, um, see you later guys." I nodded at the driver who had my bags and we headed of to my new home for the summer. When we got to my cabin, the number was fourteen, there was some giggling and screaming coming from inside.

"Caitlyn! Stop that!" A girls voice rang, it was breathless from laughing. "You know that pillow fights ruin pillows!"

"Mitchie you worry to much." Answered the girl who I guess is Caitlyn. I knocked on the door and waited. I heard the girls run to the door and pull it open. There was two girls in front of me.......

**Thats it for now. I'll update it soon. Luv ya!**


	2. One Small Walk Leads To Something Big

**Disclaimer: I don't own Connect 3 or Camp Rock, I only own Amanda and some other people you don't know.**

**~~~Chapter Two~~~**

"Hi! I'm Mitchie, and this is my friend Caitlyn." Mitchie said, looking me up and down. "New here?"

"Uh, yeah." I answered shyly. I walked in and looked at the beds confused. The other girl, Caitlyn, seemed to know who was on my mind.

"You can have the one over there." Caitlyn pointed over to a single bed that looked like it had alot of room. I walked over and put my purse on the bed and went to the desk and put the laptop case on top of it. "Um, whats your name?"

"Full?" I asked taking my laptop out and hooking it up to the switch. I heard them gasp but I just continued to hook it up.

"Uh, well... yeah." I heard Mitchie say breathlessly.

"Amanda Danie Jordan." I said softly, not looking at them, I already knew that they were going to be pityful.

"Really, your family's cool." Mitchie said, her eye's wide.

"Yeah, is your older brother really a music agent?" Caitlyn asked her eye's wide.

"Um, yeah at our...parents created it when we were kids." I replied trying not to cry. "Daren got it after the......accident."

"Oh," Caitlyn looked like she was going to say more but Mitchie broke in.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." She whispered. The driver had put my stuff down by my bunk and left by now.

"Thanks." I said walking towrds the door. "I think I'll go for a walk."

"Okay!" Mitchie called to me. "You can have dinner with us, um, if you want."

I smiled softly to myself. "I would like that." And I walked out without another word. I closed my eye's and took a deep breath. When I opened my eye's it was beautiful. I was surrounded by tree's and there was a stream. By the stream there was a big flat blue rock. I sat down on it feeling surprised at how soft and flat it was. I folded my legs Indian style and looked at the fish swimming in the stream. I think I was there for an hour when I fell asleep. I woke up to the sound of footsteps, I lay still.

"Nate? Why do we have to go this way?" An annoyed voice asked.

"Don't ask me ask Jason." The guy who I presume is Nate answered just as annoyed as the first guy.

"Okay," The first guy sounded even more annoyed. "Jason same question."

"Shane, chill." The last guy sounded mellow. "You can go back and chill at the camp."

"But it will be dinner soon." Nate sounded worried.

"I'll meet you guy's there, okay?" Jason sounded like he was talking about the weather or something. He sounded really calm. If it where me I wouldn't even stand there, I'd be running and yelling. Most likely acting like some crazy chick.

"Uh, okay." Shane sounded slightly worried. "I have to go meet Mitchie anyway."

"You sure your okay?" Nate sounded like he was at the brink of a panic attack. "I mean out here all by yourself?"

"I'll be fine." Jason said, he sounded closer then before.

"Well..okay then." Nate's voice sound slightly less worried then before. "Just don't get lost, and keep you cell phone on, and-"

"Yes mom." Jason interrupted Nate. "No worries. I'll be fine." I heard the grass being pushed aside for shoes, the sound was moving away from me. I sat up and started splashing my hand in the stream, a blue fish came up and started to suck on my pointer finger. I felt a pair of eye's on my back. Finally I got my courage.

"I know your there." I said as strong as I could, it turned out to be a barely heard murmur. I took a deep breath. "I know your there, you can come out you know." I sounded slightly stronger then before. I heard the bushes rustle.

"How did you know I was there?" Jason asked walking to sit next to her.

"You where staring at me. Normally people feel that they are being watched." I said sarcastically making the boy next to me laugh. "Hi."

"Hey, I'm Jason Gray." Jason introduced himself.

"Nice." I said looking him in the eye's. "I couldent tell. The hazel eye's and that smile don't give it away or anything."

"Awesome!" He said laughing. "So whats your name mystery girl?"

"What makes you think that I'm going to tell you?" I asked, pulling my finger out of the stream, and finally turned to look at him, only to find he was looking at me too. Weird.

"Well maby becase I told you my name?" He sounded so cute, his hazel eye's spakled in the sunset.

"Well," I was trying so hard to keep my head that I swear he saw into me, to the part that was panicking. "I'll have to teach you to ask not just expect."

"Oh-kay." He dragged out the word as he looked at me. He's seeing into my soul I swear! It's kinda scary. "So is that a yes or a no?"

"My name is Amanda." I told him avoiding his eye's.

"Is that the truth?" Jason asked.

"Truth." I laughed looking back at him. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Uh, time to go?" He asked.

"Uh yeah."

"Then lets go."


	3. Unbelievable

**Disclaimer: I don't own Connect 3 or Camp Rock, I only own Amanda and some other people you don't know. There are openings for characters if you want any in here, please tell me near the beginning. Sorry the last chapter was so short, I will try to make them longer.  
**

**~~~Chapter Three~~~**

"So.." Jason tried to smoothly break the award silence. We were walking to the mess hall, which was a mile away, so he said. Ugh, I hate walking in mud. I grimaced and tried pulled my black boot out of the hole that it had been sucked in to. Jason laughed and shook his head. "Another girl who hates the outdoors?" He asked, his left eyebrow raised.

"No." I yanked my boot out splashing my jeans and his pants with mud. "Ops!" I felt myself blush as I tried to clean it off. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to I just...Sorry!"

"It's okay." He smiled, his gaze was a little out there but everyone said he was the blond of the entire group. "It looks like we went hiking for real." He looked down at my boot. "We can say that I found you when you got stuck in the mud, then I pulled your shoe out-"

"Boot." I corrected him. Jason rolled his eyes and continued as if I didn't even speak.

"-and I decided to walk you to the mess hall so that you wouldn't be in any danger. Like being attacked by rabid birds." Jason smiled as if hiding some privet joke. "I know some birds that would love to live in your hair. Its so bright and silvery blond, like straw and..and..and-" Jason broke off and looked away from me and at the ground. "So, um, who are you going to sit with at dinner?"

"My roommates." I looked at Jason confused, I know that he's trying to distract me.

"Who are they?" He asked still looking and the ground.

"Uh, I think Mitchie and-" _Thud_. I looked over to see Jason on the ground rubbing his head as he leaned up on his elbow. "Are you okay?" I held my hand out to him. He grabbed it and pulled himself up on his knees, but he did it with so much strength that I fell to my knees. "Hello." I said my voice heavy with sarcasm. Jason laughed full, out laughed not like the giggle that he had been showing me since we met when he almost stepped on me.

"Hey." He breathed, his face was about three inches away from mine. "As you where saying?" He helped me up after he got up.

"Oh, and Caitlyn." I ran my hands threw my hair and got a dandelion between my fingers and smelt the weedish-flower. I looked over at Jason to see the shock on his face. "What?"

"Uh, nothing." Jason looked away from me again. "Yeah, nothing."

"Um, okay." I heisted, think about what I was about to say. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Jason seemed jazzed about getting of the subject of my bunkmates. "What do you wanna ask?"

"Um, well..if you could tell me the..truth." I looked over from out of the corner of my eyes and saw first hand how Jason's hazel eye's could get. They looked like Softballs. Only then did I relize that I may have crossed a line. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

It was quite for a few minuets and Jason didn't look up from his feet. I don't blame the guy. You meet a girl you almost step on when your walking around the woods that surround the camp that you work at and then she decides to get some guts to ask you to tell her the truth, I wouldn't answer anyone I met a question like that. I must be the psychopathic girl of my family. Tess said that one was bound to show up soon. Well, here i am. Thinking of Tess made me realize that she wouldn't have act like that, or at lest she would have be supper polite about asking him. Me? Not so much.

"Its okay." Jason startled me by talking again. I swear I jumped three feet in the air. Jason glanced at me and you could tell he was fighting back a laugh. "Its just that, you should hear this from Mitchie, not me."

"Oh," I know, I know. I shouldn't be surprised, Tess talked about it all year long. Ever since she got home from camp last year. But its so hard hearing it from someone who wasn't ranting. Do you know how messed up that was. "So she and Shane are going out? For real?"

"Uh," Jason's eye's popped out and was that a touch of jealously I hear? No, I don't think so. I must be crazy. "How do you know that?"

"Everyone does." I tossed the dandelion on the ground. "Its all over the place. Everyone knows."

"Okay." Jason pushed his bangs out of his eyes. I tried to think of a way to get his mind back to the now.

"Whats your favorite color?" I asked randomly.

"Green." He said, confused. "Whats yours?"

"A mix of green and brown." OMG! Did I just say that out loud?!?!?!??!!?? I'm so stupid! I could feel myself blush.

"Those are awesome colors." Jason reached out and opened the door to the mess hall. Without realizing it we made it. I looked over the tray that Jason handed me and saw Mitchie and Shane sitting close together with Caitlyn and Nate sitting across from them, they were close but not too close you know. "Looks like we are sitting together." I looked back at Jason to see him smile at me. I gave him a hesitant smile back. We grabbed some food and joined the others at the table. Dinner flashed by and all that I really rember is that me, Mitchie, and Caitlyn became really close and that Jason sat really close to me. That was the weirdest part of the evening.

"Well," Mitchie got up and stretched. "I need to get to bed."

"Hey, I'll walk you to your bunk." Shane jumped up and ran after her. Of course that made Caitlyn want to rush after them and I guess that since they are just 'friends' Nate wanted to make sure she was okay. And that just left me and Jason at the table. which left him looking a me and smiling and I was pretty sure I was smiling back. Then suddenly I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. When I turned around I saw that it was Tess.

"Hey Mandy!" She cooed sweetly at me but she never looked at me her eyes where on Jason who never looked away from me. "Who's your new friend?" What is she doing? She knows That she's looking at Jason Gray.

"This is Jason Gray." I replied, blushing slightly. "Jason this is Tess, my, um, cousin." Jason's eye's got wide as he looked from me to Tess.

"It's not noticeable that related is it?" Tess asked, sweeping her shoulder length pale golden hair out of her face. She was staring him down, trying to get him to look at her not me. "I look more like my mother."

"Huh." Jason glanced at Tess then looked back at me. I looked back up at Tess to see her barely conceal her anger. I have never seen a guy so not in to Tess. To not give her the time of day. Jason tapped me on the shoulder as Tess stormed away. "You want me to walk you to walk you to your cabin?"

"Um, sure." I was exsustied that I was falling asleep as I walked. Jason Sighed.

"Here." Jason took most of my weight and basically carried me, after I tripped about twenty "Let me help you."

"Okay." I mumbled as Jason brought me into my cabin. he let me stand completely on my own when we where near my bed. I looked down at my trunk and opened silently.

"What are you doing?" He asked watching me.

"Getting pjs." I murrmerd sleepily.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning." I could here a smile in his voise as he turned to leave, but he also sounded slightly sad. But then again I was half asleep.

"We'll take care of her." I heard Caitlyn say as I grabbed a pair of pjs.

"Um, okay." Jason's voice sounded slightly reluctant to leave.

"I can promise that she'll be fine." Mitchie said shutting the door behind Jason. Then louder she said. "You can pester her in the morning."

I slipped my pj's on faster then I took off my jeans and my top. My last thought as my head hit the pilow and I feel asleep was, _'Why did Jason stair at_ _Me__ like that?'_

**How did you like it? And, as I have said before tell me if you have any person that you want in this story please tell me.**


End file.
